Forsaken Future
by twilightlover1417
Summary: i knew i couldn't close my eyes,for the second i did,all hope would be lost.so i lay there waiting for someone to help me.the seconds turned into mins,mininto hours.then the first light of dawn shot across the sky,and i lost hope and closed my eyes.AU OO
1. The Whole Story

MTS (My Twilight Story)

Chapter 1: The whole story

It was days like these where I wished I was mortal again. I never regretted changing into a vampire, but I knew Edward did. When I changed I shocked everybody, I wasn't a bloodthirsty newborn like everyone thought I would be, but I was like Carlisle. I was as controlled as him when it came to blood, it was like I went through centuries of practice. But I didn't. Edward now could read my mind and he enjoyed it immensely. I also had another surprise, I had two other powers. First was my bad luck, it followed me from my other life you could say. Second was my eyes they showed my mood, for example if I was mad they would turn bright red if I was sad they would turn a deep blue and so on. Back to my bad luck anyway I could focus my bad luck on a certain person or a crowd of people and give them bad luck, as much or little as I wanted. It wasn't bad luck like losing a cell phone or 10 bucks but pain and even death. I could kill anyone anywhere. Of you would think I'd just careful with my power. But that's where your wrong.

It was jasper's birthday, and me and Alice were busy decorating for his party while Edward and all the guys left to go hunting. This was a few weeks after mine and Edward's honeymoon. So I wasn't stuck in my room like I am now. Back to the story, all the guys were out hunting while me and the girls decorated the house. When Jasper came back the party started. I was very excited. The first party that didn't focus on me at all. As Jasper opened Edward's and my present, I got super excited. This is the bad part. When I got too excited my "bad luck" struck someone accidentally and unexpectedly. In this case, as Jasper opened his present my "bad luck power" struck him. He collapsed. Alice screamed. Everyone turned toward me, my eyes were open and mouth wide like everyone else's.

Carlisle couldn't take Jasper to the hospital because he was a vampire, so Jasper was in his and Alice's room. I tried to apologize to Alice but she wouldn't listen. When I went to apologize to Jasper, Alice attacked me and told me to stay away from him, and if I ever went close to him she wouldn't hesitate to kill me. I stared at her in shock. Then I ran back to my room crying without the tears. When I was outside my room's door Edward came out to see what the noise (me) was. When he saw me he froze and looked down, and walked back into his room. I was shocked I thought not him too. I darted into my room and locked the door crying tearless sobs.

So that's my story I'm still in my room, I never left it. Not even to feed. My bad luck probably took everyone else's energy and gave it to me. Two days after I locked myself in my room I went into a coma, well not really a coma, just day dreaming I guess. I stared at the wall never thinking, never moving.

* * *

**how sad. poor bella! please review!**


	2. 2 years later

MTS

Chapter 2: 2 years later…

I sensed that no one was in the house except Jasper, he was still injured from that terrible accident, even though it had been two years. If he healed this slow then in two more years he would be back in shape as if that terrible day never happened. No one was in the house, Carlisle was at work, Esme at a garden party a friend invited her to, and everyone else except Jasper was gone hunting. In two years I had a lot of time to think, I decided what I was going to do. I was going to the Volturi. I still loved Edward, even if he didn't love me anymore. So I wrote him a letter to him:

_Dear Edward.  
I'm very sorry, my bad luck attacked Jasper and almost killed him. If you don't love me I understand. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, so there's only one conclusion I came up with in two years and that's to go to the Volturi, and maybe die or join them, depending on what I feel like. Please don't stop me. Bye the time you read this letter I'll already be in a plane off to Italy. Jasper has forgiven me, but what if everyone forgives me too then I accidentally hurt you. Even if you don't get seriously injured I would never be able to live with myself. I'm sorry we couldn't live together forever like we planned but you can still live on and find someone who you can truly love and live with them. Hopefully you two will be able to spend eternity together. No matter what I will love you even when I'm in heaven or hell or with someone else. I love you._

Love,  
Bella Swan  
P.S. I can't take the name Cullen when I injured to my former brother and almost killing him in that tragic day!  
P.P.S. If you looks inside the envelope there is the wedding ring, you can give it to your true love, the person who belongs with you and can't injure you when they are excited.

Once again Love,  
Bella

After I wrote the letter I carefully sealed away my dead heart.

I went to Jasper to tell him how sorry I was. I softly knocked on his door.  
"Door's open!" He yelled obviously not knowing it was me. I walked in. His eyes went wide and he grabbed his cell phone. "Don't worry, I'm only here to apologize." I said, a sad look in my eyes. My eyes turned a deep blue.

He relaxed but he didn't let go of the phone , a fact I didn't miss.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Go ahead," he said.  
"Jasper I'm really, really, truly am sorry for what I did to you."  
"It's ok, I forgive you. It's not like you did it on purpose." I had to do this fast.  
"Tell Alice I'm sorry she won't get the chance to kill me."  
"What! What are you talking about?!" He looked confused.  
"Remember when Alice said if I ever came to meet you or was in the same room as you she would kill me. Well look around I'm in the same room as you." I said sadly.  
"Bella that was… a long time ago, she forgives you. Now what did you mean by she won't get a chance to kill you?"  
I told him of what I intended to do, go to the Volturi and join or maybe die.  
"Bella, please, don't go," he tried to plead me. I just shook my head. Then I gave him my letter to Edward.  
"Please give this to Edward. it's only for him so please don't read it or let anybody else read it. He can do whatever he wants with it." I hugged Jasper goodbye and left the house, hopefully forever. On my way to death, I though grimly and set off.

* * *

**ok i know things are going off really fast but still i really like this sotry its one of my favorites. anyway please review!**


	3. Can't stop the Rain

My Twilight Story  
chapter 3: Can't Stop the Rain

Edward's POV

Me, Alice and Emmett and Rosalie hurried our way home. Alice has a vision that Bella had gone into Jasper's room and then as hard as she tried she couldn't see anything else. It was exactly like with the werewolves, when you where around then she couldn't see you.  
After an hour we made it home, and rushed into Jasper's room. He looked ok, but he also looked, if he could, he would cry. Maybe Bella had done something to him. No. I felt ashamed to even think that. Jasper motioned me forward and handed me and letter.  
"Edward I tried, I really did. But she wouldn't listen…" I interrupted him.  
"What is this Jasper, and what are you talking about?" I questioned him.  
"Edward do you love Bella?" he suddenly asked me.  
"Of course I do!"  
"Then read the letter." He said.  
I opened the letter and a ring fell out. The same ring I gave to Bella! I quickly took out the letter and began to read it. I fell to my knees. How stupid was I?! How could I have not spoken to Bella in over two years! Alice came over to my side, I handed her the letter. She quickly read it and gasped, her eyes wide open.  
"Edward, Alice, go get Bella back. Rose I hope you guys brought back some blood for me?" I quickly ran out of the house to my Volvo, Alice a few paces behind me. I heard Jasper give out his orders like he was king or something I couldn't help but chuckle.  
"And what do I do your highness?" Emmett asked Jasper.  
"Hmmm…oh I know! Go put on a maids outfit and fluff my pillows."  
"THERE IS NO FREKIN WAY I'M DOING THAT!"  
"You have to otherwise Carlisle and Esme will be mad." I heard Emmett grumble something, but I wasn't paying attention anymore I was concentrating on getting Bella back.

Bella's POV

I was sitting in the plane that would take me to Florida. If I was going to change my whole life, then I could at least see my mom first. When the plane finally landed, I got off and ran to my mom's house.

I was very disappointed to see that she wasn't here at her house. But I wasn't going to leave yet. I just had to see my mom. At that moment I heard the door open and I heard Renee whistling. I ran behind a large house-plant, and crouched down. Rene pasted by without noticing me, she was holding many grocery bags. I slipped through the front doors when she went into the kitchen. I hurriedly got all of bags and put them by the door. I really wanted to stay but I knew I couldn't. I got out the card I had bought for her and put it on top of the bags. I took out a beautiful very rare white orchid and put it in the card. I smiled took one last look at the house and left. I ran to the airport. No one had a chance of seeing me, I was running too fast.

Renee's POV

I unlocked the door and began to whistle; I walked into the kitchen and put the grocery bags on the counter. I put my keys in my pocket and took off my jacket and set on a chair. I smiled as I remembered when me and  
Bella came back from the grocery store, and I had almost lost my keys.

_Flashback  
(Still in Renee's POV)_

I put my bags down on the counter and took off my jacket. Bella came in through the door with the rest of our groceries.  
"Mom, where are the keys to the car?" she asked.  
"I don't know. Why?"  
"Because you should lock the car, unless you want the car to get stolen." She laughed. I loved her laugh it sounded like little bells chiming in the wind.  
I began to look around for my keys.  
"Honey, have you seen the keys?" she laughed again.  
"Mom check your pocket." I put my hand in the pocket of my jacket.  
"Oh! There they are." I turned to Bella, who was putting everything away. "What would I ever do with out you dear?" I smiled. I walked outside and pressed the button on my lock- car- thing. The car locked with a beep. I walked back inside. I smiled at the sight at Bella cooking some soup for tonight.

(Flashback End)

I was about to walk outside to get the rest of the bags when I saw them at the door entrance. There was a card and, I gasper, my favorite flower. A white orchid, at the top of a bag. I picked it up. The cover had a pink tulip with the Words Thank you in fancy letters. I opened up the card and smiled at the pictures. In the middle on one side was a picture of two teddy bears holding hands and holding read hearts in there other hands. Under that was two pictures of white orchids. I looked at the other side of the card. I began to read the poem Bella had written in the card.

_Thank you Mom  
Thank you Mom_

Where I come from  
Mom is the word for some

To my Mom  
I send you my loving storm  
in 'Thank you' forms

Thank you Mom, for bringing me to earth  
Thank you Mom, for showing me daily love  
Thank you Mom, for being my best friend  
Thank you Mom, for your reassuring words  
Thank you Mom, for always been there

I may have let you down a few times  
But you always forgive me my crimes

Mom you are the best  
Mom you are better than all the rest  
Mom, I love you, I love you  
Hope this is easy for you to digest!

Love,  
Bella

I wiped away my tears and smiled. Bella had sent this to me. I looked around trying to see who had put all the bags at my door and left the card. I wondered if it was Bella was around. I looked around, and waited a few seconds. No one popped out anywhere saying Boo! Or anything else. I sighed and picked the rest of the bags and went inside.

Bella POV

I was in Italy at the same airport where me and Alice had been to save Edward a few years ago. I ran off to the road. No one could see me and I still didn't fell right about grand auto theft.  
I was half way to Volterra when something hard, bronze and black tackled me from the side. I instantly knew who it was. Edward and Alice.  
I was pinned to the ground. Lucky for us it was dark, so mo on me could see us. Edward was holding down my arms and Alice my legs. I struggled against them trying to get out of their grasp, they held on even tighter.  
"Let me go!" I growled.  
"Bella please." Edward pleaded. I ignored him.  
"What the hell do you want with me?" I looked at Alice which was hard to do. Mainly because of the fact Edward was in the way. "Did you come here to kill me Alice? Because if you did then…" She cut me off.  
"Bella, I didn't know what I was saying. I was shocked and worried and afraid. I didn't…" I cut her off.  
I scoffed, "I'm supposed to actually suppose to believe you."  
"Bell please hear me out," Edward begged me.  
I don't what happened, but all of a sudden Edward and Alice were flying off me as of someone kicked like a football. I stood up my eyes and mouth wide open. They fell about 50ft away. I heard then land with a boom. Edward looked at me shocked, and surprised, and hurt.  
I broke down crying. I couldn't control myself. I was dangerous to everyone and everything. I couldn't be near anyone. I started to sob. I fell back down. I curled up, wishing I was alone back in my room at the Cullen's. I felt someone's hand on my back. I looked up. I saw Edward's piercing golden eyes look back at me.  
"Bella." He murmured. I pushed him away. He looked at me hurt.  
"Go away. Leave me alone." I was still crying, but no tears were coming out of my eyes.  
I got up and ran, as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. I ran into an alley in some city miles away. I slid down the wall, and began to cry again. I felt a drop on my hand. I look at it startled. That couldn't be a tear could it?! I looked up at the sky and darkly chuckled to myself. It was about to pour rain. As if on cue it began to pour. Really pour. I got up and was about to run for some shelter when someone grabbed me. I quickly turned around. I couldn't see there face. All of a sudden I blacked out. I didn't even know it was possible for a vampire.

* * *

**ok sorry everyone but this is how far i can go with this fanfic. i probably won't be updating for a while for this one. i'm really busy so after i finsh a few other things i might come back to this one. anyway please review! thanks**


	4. Meeting Alexander

My Twilight Story  
Chapter 4 : Meeting Alexander.

I slowly opened my eyes. As I looked around I saw what looked like a prison cell. _'Where the hell am I'_ I thought. Suddenly the door opened slowly and in came a man. I stood up, not wanting to be seen on the ground.  
"Ah, Bella, you're finally awake. We've been waiting for you." He said._ 'Who's we?'_ I thought. I looked at him. He was definitely a vampire. His marble white skin, bright red eyes and his sweet smell proved that.  
"Where am I?" I asked.  
"In Volterra of course." I froze. Volterra; and that meant Volturi. Damn it. I was in big trouble.  
"Where you the one who grabbed me? How long have I been out? Where's Edward and Alice? What do you guys want with me? What did I do to you?" I hit him with questions.  
"Whoa slow down," he joked. "I wasn't the one who grabbed you. That was Demetri. You've been out for an hour or two. Your precious family is upstairs talking with Aro." He said a bit sarcastically. I didn't like his attitude at all. But I noticed he didn't answer two of my questions.  
"Who are you?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He chuckled. "I'm a new addition to the guard. My name is Alexander Sterling."

As I looked at him closer I saw that he was very cute, even by vampire standards. He also had the best body I had ever seen, it even beat Edward's. I could see his muscles through the black robe he was wearing. They weren't as flashy as Emmett's but you could tell they were there. I realized he saw I was looking well checking him out. If I was human I would have been tomato red by now.

I looked away and looked at my surroundings more closely. I was in a plain dungeon like room. The walls were black as was the ceiling and floor. There wasn't any furniture what-so-ever in this cement room. It made me feel all depressed, like there was no hope or happiness in the world. This was probably the feeling it was supposed to give, and I was already feeling like this before.

"Are you well enough to join everyone upstairs?" he asked a bit of sarcasm dripped into his voice.

I sighed," not really, but lead on anyway." He arched an eyebrow, just the same way as Edward did. 'No,' I thought mentally kicking myself. 'Don't think about Edward. Don't think about them.' That wasn't helping much though.

Alexander POV _(Meeting Bella, oh hey if you don't mind read my author's note before you read on if you would like to know more about this mysterious Alexander Sterling.) _

I began my descent down the stairs. I hated coming down here. The place always reeked of death and had a depressed air to it. I nodded toward the guard that was stationed here all day and night. I felt bad for him; he always had to be here. I pushed on nevertheless.

I walked to the dungeon door. Passing a few guards on my way. I stood in front of the door. I hated doing this. It was atrocious and evil. Then I suddenly remembered why I did this, and the deal I had made with Aro. I slowly pushed open the door.  
I silently gasped. The girl on the floor was beautiful, she was beyond gorgeous. She looked like a goddess. When she saw me she quickly stood up. I held back a smile.

"Ah, Bella, you're finally awake. We've been waiting for you." I said. My voice echoing around in the room. I secretly checked her out; she had a great body, like all other vampires, her light brown hair reached the middles of her back. She had the most beautiful face I had ever seen. But as I looked into her deep brown eyes, I saw sadness, hurt, pain, defeat, betrayal, and so much more. I suddenly felt the need to reach out and comfort her, hold her in my hands. I became infuriated at the person who had causes this goddess so much pain. I stopped myself there, I hardly knew this girl.  
"Where am I?" She asked, thankfully braking my train of thought. Her voice sounded like chiming bells.  
"In Volterra of course." She froze and her eyes turned jade green. I knew of her powers, her eyes, and her bad luck.  
"Where you the one who grabbed me?" Her brow furrowed causing creases to form across her marble smooth head. "How long have I been out? Where is Edward and Alice? What do you guys want with me? What did I do to you?" She bombarded me with questions.  
"Whoa slow down," I joked. "I wasn't the one who grabbed you. That was Demetri. You've been out for an hour or two. Your precious family is alright. They're upstairs talking with Aro." I said calmly and a bit sarcastically. I could tell right away she wasn't too happy with my attitude.  
"Who the hell are you?" she blurted out.  
I chuckled," I'm a new addition to the guard. My name is Alexander Sterling." After a minute she still hadn't replied.  
"Are you well enough to join everyone upstairs?" I asked, letting sarcasm drip into my voice again.  
She sighed," not really, but lead on anyway." She said.

I held the door open like a gentlemen, she smiled sadly and her eyes turned a deep blue and she walked out. I closed the door behind us. I guided us through the maze of halls. I nodded again toward the guard and he let us pass. We walked up the stairs, and after a few minutes we stopped in front of the door, that lead to the feeding room. Bella took an unnecessary deep breath. I looked at her, a bit confused. She smiled sadly. I pushed open the door.

* * *

**yay i updated! ok i have nothing to say except that possibly soon i''l updatesoon. please review or i won't update the next chapter! thanks**


	5. My New Room

**hey this is my twilight story as you can see i chagned the name! i kind of like this title if you don't please give me some new tiles then cuase this is the best i can do but seriously its waaaayy beter than my twilight story. yea...."P**

**and i'm really really really really really sorry for not posting in like what 2 months? i promise i will try to update at least once a month. i still ahve other fanfics to work on and my main priotry (sp?) is mason's girl i'm think aobut changing that tilte too so if any ideas i'm open! **

**and this goes out to choclate fudge cake! (which by the way is not a user well idk if there is anyone called that but here i mean a cake and acutal cake) yes a cake casue if it wasn't for me eating that really realyl yummy cake this chapter would never be up! i worked my butt off in between games and typing up the msot stupiest essay ever. blah lolz.**

**ok also i know this chapter isn't really long but still, i gots other stuff to do, but i do promise to try to update faster! *bows* now please enjoy the reading ahead. lolz**

**and please forgive my grammer and spelling stuff. i suck at both lolz "P**

* * *

Chapter Six: My New Room

Bella POV

Alexander pushed open the door. I kept a poker face and tried not to look at Edward and Alice standing right by Aro. Alexander grabbed my arm I looked at him questionably he winked at me and pulled me through crowds of other vampires toward Aro.

We stopped in front of Aro and sadly Edward and Alice. I shifted closer to Alexander.

"Ahh, Bella! It's so good to see you. Immortality suits you well." He said cheerfully.

"What do you want?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Well, you should The Volturi are hosting a big ball! Every vampire in the world will be attending! It will be seven days long! Seven yes! A few measly hours of the night, would never be long enough for us!"

"So what does this have to do with me?" I asked, still not staring at Edward, or Alice.

"Ahh, I knew you would ask…." He trailed off.

"Will you get to the fucking point?" I asked rudely. I was in no mood to play around tonight. I felt Alexander wrap his arms around my waist and I looked at him with my eye brows raised. He winked and smiled, before turning to Aro.

"Well you see you're the guest of honor." I stared at him shocked.

"Why me?"

"Your powers of course." He said smiling hugely.

"I am not joining the Volturi, if that's what you're looking for."

"I still leave the offer open. But I am most assured that you will join us someday, be it the near future or in a few millennia." I hated the way he smiled.

"So while I'm here which room am I staying in? Or are you going to keep me in the smelly cell?" I asked letting sarcasm drip into my voice. "Ahh, yes I almost forgot, Alexander here will show you, your room. I nodded and turned around.

As soon as I was out of hearing and sight of the vampires I let out the breath I had been holding almost the entire time. Alexander and me walked quietly to my room. He briskly walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the elevator. He raised one arm from my waist and pressed the "UP" button. I didn't even notice he still had his arms around. I didn't really mind it felt kind of…..nice. the doors opened and we got in. I leaned against the side of the elevator. I noticed Alexander looking at me with a peculiar expression on his face.

"What?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"You want to know something, go ahead ask."

"Is he your husband?" he asked looking away from me.

"Sort of I guess." I responded. Alexander's head whipped down to look at me.

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?"

"Well…" I trailed off wondering if I could trust him.

"Bella, I know I've known you for at least an hour, but you can trust me." I looked into his eyes and knew automatically I could.

"Later." I said as the doors opened. He nodded.

"I'm holding you on that." I smiled.

He lead me down the hall and stopped in front of a door. I looked at him then opened the door.

It was cute. I guess. It was very large and the walls were painted a dark blue. There was a king sized bed, thought I wondered why I would need one. On the side there was a window with a window seat. The midnight blue curtains were open so I could see the beautiful view of the city. I looked at the other side, there was a large black leather sofa, I felt a pang in my heart, it was exactly like….his. On the wall in front of the couch was a huge flat screen TV. I smiled. there was also a desk, with a laptop on it, a few pieces of furniture here and there and a door, that was almost invisible, unless you looked really closely because it was made out of really dark wood, and since the room was already dark enough you could easily miss it.

"So how do you like your new room?" I heard Alexander ask. I turned around and smiled al little.

"It's ok." Then suddenly I fell down and started to sob. I felt two arms pick me up and lay me on something really soft, I felt like I was on a cloud. Then I realized that I was laying on my bed. I turned on my side and buried my face into Alexander's chest sobbing, but no tears came out. They never would.

* * *

**ok so that immortlaily line this one:**

Immortality suits you well."

**that is seriously not from breaking dawn. i think demtri or aro said thar or somthing. when i last posted the last chapter (chapter 5) i had typed up until that line and since i had this story waaaay before breaking dawn came out i had psoted it on Da.............hmm i wonder if there is any point to that, anyway i made up that line! i'm not saying meyer stoleit from me or i took it from her a lot of poeple have used it before i was even born, i know like 14 books that do, anyway bottom line that is my line! "P.**

**ok yea please review and tell me what you thing of the new title forsaken future! and if you review i'll give you a sneak peek from the next few chapters! love ya'll kisses mwacha mwacha (is that even a kissy sound?) **


	6. The First Dress

**I was thinking of discontinuing this fanfic but decided agaisnt it. so chapter seven! yayz!**

* * *

Forsaken Future

Chapter Six: The First Dress

Bella POV

I walked into the store with Alexander. It had been 2 weeks since I got……kidnapped here. You can say. And over that time me and Alexander had gotten really close, I wasn't dating him, no I wasn't ready for that, we were just really close friends. With Heidi and Jane behind me, I walked over to the lady behind the table desk thingy.

"Hello may I help you?" she asked in Italian. Thank god I was a fast learner.

"Yes, I'm Isabella _Swan_, we are the Volturi group, I made an appointment here." I responded back in Italian.

"Oh Yes! Please just walk down that hallway into room 218 and wait for Miss. Pumer she will assist you."

"Thank you." I smiled back her sensing her nervousness. She knew how important wewere.

I walked down the hallway with everyone trailing behind me. I stopped the door with big gold numbers on the door, 218, and walked inside. It was a large room, beautifully decorated. On one side there was a little patio thing I could step on to see the dress I would be wearing in the large full length mirror. There a few couches where everyone could sit. _Wow, it looks likes it's from the show Say Yes to the Dress, _I thought. A lady perched on a couch with a binder in her hands looked up and smiled. She has curly short black hair, and when I thought about it she looked exactly like Louise from Sex and the City (the movie).

"Oh Hello! You must be Isabella!" she asked in English.

"Yes. And please call me Bella" I responded.

"Of course, now please come this way." She led me to another door in the room. I stepped in.

"Ok so first things first. What color dress? What shape, mermaid or an older more 18th century look? She asked.

"Something modern but with a little classic look about it. Any color, I really don't care."

"Of course let me come back with a couple of dresses. I already have your measures."

I sat down in a small chair inside the room. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. Already knowing who it was.

"Hey you ok?" Alexander came in, closing the door behind him. Alexander had been great to me these past two weeks. If it wasn't for him, I probably would have tried to kill myself a while ago.

"Perfectly, I seriously can't wait to try on dresses!" I said with mock sarcasm. "Seriously, why can't I just go in jeans and a nice top?" I asked him, he chuckled.

"You're definitely not like most other girls, human, or vampire." We chuckled at that.

"Yes that is true." He was about to say something when the door opened. I saw

Miss. Pumer walk in through the door struggling with a lot of dresses. Alexander got up and helped her with some of the dresses in those plastic bags. He hung them up on the wall and bowed and left. Louise turned to me after she hung up the last dress.

"Wow, girl, he's a keeper. " I smiled and looked down, if I was still human I would have blushed, and I swear I heard Alexander laughing from the room outside.

I stepped outside with the first dress. It was strapless, and gold. It was tight around my torso and them flared out away from my waist and lightly brushed the ground. It had a little flower like pattern on the top. I liked it. I stepped on the little thingy. I looked at myself in the mirror. It was ok. I turned to everyone one the couches. **(A/N: all the dresses are on my profile!)**

"What do you think?" I said posing for them.

"It looks great on you." Heidi said. "But there are a whole freakin lot more dresses here! And we did not come all this way just to try and see one dress!"

I chuckled. "Well I like it." I said back to her. Heidi and I began to become a lot closer when I came here.

"Too bad, now get your pretty little ass in the dressing room and get another dress on." she growled. I laughed, and walked back into the little room with Louise trailing behind me.

I stepped out again and walked toward the mirrors again. This dress was light brown. It had two straps and was tight to my body down to the waist where got loser and looked like someone had crumpled a brown paper bag.

"I hate it, ugh it hurts my eyes." I yelled. And pretend to faint. I was pretending to faint when I felt two arms catch me. I looked up and smiled. It was Alexander.

"I wasn't really falling you know." I whispered. He picked me up and put me on my feet.

"I know, let's just pretend I was catching you." He whispered in my ear. I giggled. He let me go and I turned toward Heidi.

"No." she said. I walked back to the changing room.

The next dress was designed sort of like the first, but this was teal, and had and a different flower than the first. I turned toward Heidi again.

"This could be the one." I said. She opened her mouth to say something, but I quickly added something.

"There are going to balls every night for like a _mouth_. This is good enough for the first night!" I just wanted to go, and this was only the third dress.

"Fine, let me and Jane get our dresses too then.

Jane had gotten a cute yellow dress, that had a halter top with some beading and a wide yellow lash around her waist, then floated away from her body, and went to the ground.

Heidi had a strapless hot pink dress similar to Jane's. it was heavily beaded on the breast part and the big skirt had little shiny beads on it too. It was great for her.

For Alexander we just got a simple black tux. We left the shop and took a plane back to Volterra. I gave my dress to Heidi who was going to keep it until tomorrow for the ball. After that ball we would go to another ridiculously over priced dress store.

I walked into my room with Alexander trailing behind me. I stopped in front of my door and turned toward Alexander.

"So how'd you like the dress I bought today?" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It looked beautiful on you." He said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the whole Cullen family walking up the stairs. I wrapped my arms around Alexander's neck. I stood on my tippy-toes and kissed him fiercely. I smiled against his lips and I imagined the look on Edward's face. I had caught Alexander off guard, but he quickly picked up his wits and kissed me back. When I was sure the Cullens had left I pulled away.

I'm sorry." I said. I suddenly felt guilty for using Alexander like that.

"It's ok, I don't mind, if you'll keep kissing me like that. I smiled and laughed.

"Come on in buddy boy." I said pulling him in my room.

* * *

**ok sooo that's it, don't worry this is a ExB story but seriously if your husband forgot you for two years you would be pretty pissed too. lolz please review and the all the dresses are on my profile! **


	7. The First Ball Drama

**hey all! i have posted! ha ha ha......ha. lolz ok sorry i haven''t psoted in a while i think...hmmm.....anyway i have my first ever high school finals this week, oooh, and i got really sick. i spent my whole day in the bathroom on sunday. why? cause i was busy throwin up. blah 5 times. i almsot broke my record too, of how many times i barf in a day. my record is 6. lolz. anywayi feel a bit better but my head hurts like some New York hobo hit me on the head with a double sided left handed hammer. i....nvm anyway enjoy this short chapter! ")**

* * *

**Forsaken Future**

**Chapter Seven: The First Ball Drama**

**Edward POV**

I fell down in a heap on my bed. I was a complete idiot! How on earth could I have done that to Bella? She had changed for me! And then I pretty much left her. Stupid stupid stupid!

While I was going on cursing myself to the fires of hell, Alice came inside my room and flopped down gracefully next to me.

"Edward, stop beating yourself. We're all at fault. Especially me. She was new to her powers and could barely control, and then I didn't help her at all, no I just threatened to kill her." She sighed and laid her head on the black pillow.

"Yes, but I should I have been there Alice." She sighed, giving in. I heard a knock on the door before I opened. In came the rest of the family. I sighed and lay down next to Alice, and buried my face into my pillow.

"I'm a complete and utter idiot. I deserve to die right now!" I felt two huge hands grab me and throw me on the floor. Of course it was Emmett's.

"Dude, your just going have to win her back again! So stop moping around and get your pretty little ass off the ground and get her back again!" he yelled in my face. He took a few steps back and sat down on the edge of the bed and put his face in his hands.

"I miss her." He whispered. Esme and Rose ran over to him and wrapped their arms around him. I looked out the window. _Bella I'm so sorry, will you ever forgive me?_

**Bella POV**

I looked up from my mirror, to see Heidi and Jane dancing together, their dress's skirts swirling around them. I laughed.

"You guys are going mess up your hair and probably rip your dresses. " I said and they immediately stopped. I finished applying my make up, and turned around. "Ready!" I heard a knock on the door. Heidi turned to me.

"Looks like your prince charming is here Bella."

"Shut up," I murmured. I opened the door and gasped. It was Edward; he was holding a bouquet or blood red roses, freesias, white roses, and a few other varieties of flowers.

He kneeled down on one knee and offered me the flowers. "Bella I'm so very sorry, can you find any kindness in your heart to forgive me?" he asked. Looking directly in my eyes. I looked back to where Heidi and Jane were sitting on the bed. Go Away. I mouthed to them. They nodded and walked past me and Edward. I looked back at Edward who had stood up.

"Edward, after what you and _your_ family did to me, you really think that I'll be able to forgive you like that?"

"No, Bella I don't. I'm so very sorry, I truly am. We shouldn't have been so shocked. You were young and you couldn't control your powers, I don't know why-." I cut him off.

"Save it."

"Bella." I couldn't look into his eyes. "What's done is done, you can't change it, and neither can anyone else. Just forget it, forget me." He stood up quickly walked inside, and put the flowers down on a chair before turning toward me.

"Bella I-" I cut him off."

"Edward, you broke my heart. I fell in love with you, married you, and even changed for _you, _and then you and everyone else in the family just left me! How can I ever forgive you! I gave up mortality for you! And there you guys go leaving me alone for two fucking years! Then you come back and think I'll forgive you just like that?!" I yelled at him. He looked away. I took a deep breath and spoke again but more softly.

"I would say I wished I never changed and never met you, but then I would have never met Alexander. So for that reason I thank you." I sat down on the window seat and looked outside. I know that really hit a nerve but he deserved it.

"You can leave now." I said. He nodded once and left. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Damn me and my life."

"Bella?" I head Alexander's voice come from the door. I looked up and smiled a little. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I bet you heard everything." I whispered, my head resting against his chest.

"Everyone in the building hear it." I groaned.

"The one draw back on being a vampire." I said.

I don't know how long we stood like that. But all too soon the grand clock in the building's lobby started to ring, signaling that the ball was starting. I groaned again.

"I don't wanna move." I said. Alexander chuckled and pulled away a bit to look at my face.

"Bella we have to, otherwise Caius will have a cow if we don't."

"Good then! He'll stop munchin on people!" Alexander laughed and began to walk toward the door, with his arm wrapped around my waist.

We arrived at the double doors right when that annoying clock stopped ringing. Demetri was standing in front of the double doors that led into the ballroom. Demetri opened the doors and Alexander and I walked in hand on arm. I looked around and smiled. Wow looked like every vampire in the world had come! I walked over to where Heidi and Cherry were talking. Cherry was another one of my new friends. She had long, mahogany colored hair, bright red eyes, and was a overall a very kind person.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hiya Bella! I love your dress!"

"Thanks." I heard the double doors open and turned to see who was coming in and instantly regretted it. I quickly turned around and acted as if I never saw them. But of course Alexander saw through me.

"Bella, what's wr-" He stopped abruptly. "That fucking bastard!" Alexander made a move to turn around, but I grabbed to his shoulder.

"No please don't."

"Bella."

"No just leave me alone for bit, please." I turned toward the big ceiling high door that led to the gardens. I ran outside and kept running till I found a fountain. I sat down on the ledge. I couldn't believe it. Had he gotten over me so fast? I shivered as I relived the memory of what just happened.

Edward Cullen had walked in with Tanya.

* * *

**i could not think of anything better. oh and that's Tanya Denlaiiiiiiii or whatever i never liked her. she's to bitch-ish for me lolz. don't worry the next chapter will be the first ball drama prt 2. and you'll see tanya's dress along ith rose and alice and esme.......crap i need their dresses. oops anyway review! i'd like 5 reviews! that isn't much to ask for. and i will be mean, no 5 reviews no next chapter. simple. so reveiw fave, comment, alert, review, have a good darnned day! peace homeys. ;D **


	8. The First Ball Drama part 2

**Forsaken Future**

**Chapter Eight: The First Ball Drama part 2**

**Bella POV**

I looked over at the glimmering lights on the trees, bushes, and just about everything else. It all looked so beautiful. I sighed. I looked at the fountain; it was a black granite or marble, with lights under the water and above to show it all off. There were black copper (probably painted) spokes thing that the water gracefully spurted out of. On top it had something that reminded me of a pawn. I smiled.

"Bella?" my smile disappeared as quickly as it came. I bit my loser lip. Why oh why did he have to come here now? I felt his presence in front of me. I closed my eyes and turned my head away. I could not look at him. I heard his clothes rustle as he sat down besides me. He took my hand into his and lifted my head with his hand under my chin.

"Bella, open your eyes." I resisted.

"Bella, please." I could hear the pain and sadness behind his words. I slowly opened them and looked at his beautifully pained expression.

"Bella, why did you run off like that?" I stared at him. Was he really that big of an idiot? I tried to turn my head but his grasp on my chin tightened, not enough to hurt me but enough to dissolve mobility of my head.

"Please, leave me." I couldn't take this. Being with him, speaking, just looking at him was too much.

"Bella, I'm sorry for whatever I've done that caused you to run from the room like that."I laughed humorlessly.

"Ha sure you did! You really didn't mean it anything did you?! No you were just completely clueless the whole time!" I slashed out of his grasp and stood up facing away from him.

"No, you just pretended I wasn't here behind that door sobbing, wallowing in pain. No you just forgot me until I decided to come out. What would have happened if I never came out, hmm? Would you have just let me go on? Letting me get weaker and weaker everyday until eventually I would perish away?"

"Bella no I-"

"Yes you would have." I turned around. "You probably wouldn't have even noticed I was gone. No you would probably fall in "love" with another human then forget her too. Is that what you have been doing all these years? Are you only pretending you want me back because I didn't die like the possible others? And when I do this whole process will start all over again. But no it won't. I won't go off myself. I'll survive. I will I won't let you get to me, I won't!"

"Bella will you just listen to me for a second?!"

"No. No I will not. You know what's really sad? The fact that I thought you loved me too." I turned toward the fountain and smiled.

"That's a very pretty fountain." Then I quickly turned and was about to walk away when he grabbed my hand. The second his skin touched mine he was thrown about ten feet away from me. I knew he was in shock. I turned my head sideways like actors do in movies.

"I've come to accept them, these powers. It's a gift not a punishment. Quite useful though aren't they?" I walked through the shrubs and trees not once looking back until I was at the entrance of the ballroom. I took a deep breath and walked in. **(A/N: I was gonna stop here but never mind blah lolz)**

I saw Alexander standing by the refreshment table looking for someone. I smiled and walked toward him.

"Hey neighbor who you looking for?" he quickly turned around and swept me in his arms.

"Oh Bella I was so worried! You just ran off and then Cherry told me to give you some time alone, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm perfectly fine." I smiled up at him. He let go of me but his arm wrapped itself around my waist. As we stood by the refreshment table I looked out into the crowd. Their were many exotic vampires, all dressed beautifully for this ball. My eyes widened as I looked at one particular vamp. There she was, the mother of the Cullen Clan. Esme Cullen. Alone. **(Again I thought of leaving off here but Nah. Lucky kids lolz)**

I looked over at Alexander who was just staring idly at the couples dancing. I turned his head toward me.

"I'll be right back kay?"

"Where are you going?"

"Oh just trying to finish a little bit of business. I'll be right back." He nodded. I walked toward Esme, making sure that no one was approaching her or me. As soon as I was a few feet away I turned toward her.

"Why hello." I said, my eyes narrowing. She gasped. Esme was wearing a beautiful evening dress with a u neck and a runched up top that gathered together in the front and gracefully fell to the floor. **(Dress on profile).**

"Bella!"

"Good Evening Esme." She looked at me with a pained expression.

"Bella I'm-" I cut her off.

"Please Esme, I've already got enough of that from your "son" and physic daughter. Please let me just say something." She nodded.

"Esme, I just wanted you ask you-" I was cut off by Carlisle.

"Bella!" I turned toward and nodded. I turned back to Esme.

"Esme will you join me outside so we can talk in private?" she looked at Carlisle for a second then nodded at me. I walked toward the entrance of the garden and sat on a bench.

"Bella what did you want to ask me?" Esme asked me quietly as she sat down besides me.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean, why? Why did you leave me?"

"Bella we were shocked and-"

"That's a very good excuse, but if you didn't want me anymore why didn't you kick me out? That would have less painful then this."

"Bella I honestly can't tell you because I'm not even sure. We were so shocked about what happened to Jasper, we can't get hurt, physically I mean. There are ways but very few, so…"

"Fine."

"Bella I'm so very sorry." I stood up.

"Sorry can't help me now. Goodbye Esme, it was nice knowing you." As I walked away I heard Esme sobbing.

I slipped back into the ballroom. I walked up behind Alexander and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hello." He said turning around wrapping his arms around my waist. I giggled and he dragged his hands along my sides. I smiled up at him. He was so handsome, with his shoulder length black hair, red eyes with a hint of a chocolate brown from his human life, he was just the right length too, and by that I mean how tall he was, he wasn't overly huge or dwarfly shrimpy. I gasped as I heard a song start off.

"Ohh I love this song!" Alexander let go of my waist and bowed a little. With his hand stuck out.

"Care to dance?" I nodded. He gently took my hand and led us to the middle of the dance floor.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
_

Alexander wrapped his arm around my waist and I put my hand on his shoulder while our free hand met.

_  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now..._

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Why couldn't I have just fallen for him in the first place? I'm sure he wouldn't have left me alone.

_  
There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else_

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you....

Alexander tightened his grasp on my waist pulling me even tighter against him.

_  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
_

He looked down at me, his mouth just a few inches from mine. His eyes searched mine as his head grew even closer to mine. I smiled and tilted my head up. His lips touched my and in that moment we shared our first real kiss.

_  
Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you) _

_Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you_

* * *

**Again all the pics are on my profile, don't worry this is an edward and bella fanfic, seriously people this is only the 8th chapter! did you expect bella to just forgive edward and the others by now? well then think again, beacuse there are many more chapters coming! now if you want those chapters you'll have to REVIEW! thanks you i have over 520 poeple reading this fanfic yet only like 5 review? blah you people who don't and i completley refuse to update until i get 10 reviews for this chapter or other hcapters of this story. thank you very much. XP. lolz**

**oh and the song is hanging by a moment by Lifehouse the song is on my profile agian!**


	9. Accidental World Destruction

**i was goin to post this last night but i was too tired lolz enjoy! you know i didn't even know how the sotry was going to go until like the second to last paragraph in this short chapter. but now i know yayz! oh and sorry about the rushiness.**

**

* * *

**

**Forsaken Future**

**Chapter Nine: Accidental World Destruction **

**? POV**

I looked around and finally found what I wanted. The looker of the Northwest Clan. My next mission was the physic. I already cracked the Mother, and almost the Reader, but I wanted to save him for later. Just a few left. I laughed humorlessly. She would love me for this. She would praise me and gift me. I laughed wildly. No one can stop me now!

**Bella POV**

I sat down in an empty chair by Cherry. Not listening to her gossip with Heidi and Jane.

"You guys I'm tired, I'm going to go."

"Aww come one Bells! The party's only just began!"

"No really."

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow for our shopping spree." I said my goodbyes and walked into the quiet hallway. And I swiftly and quietly climbed the stairs I heard laughter. I looked around. The sound was coming from the second level. I took off my heels as to walk more quietly on the marble floor. I heard the laughing get closer. It sounded so familiar, then it hit me. I had heard that same laugh two years ago, at my wedding. It was Tanya! I quickly jumped off the stairwell and landed sideways on a pillar close by, hiding in the shadows.

"Oh Eddie your so funny!" I gripped the pillar tighter, so tight some pieces were coming off. As I caught a glimpse of them I almost broke the pillar. Tanya was holding onto Edward's arm. She was wearing sliver/gray ball gown that was fairly similar to the brown trash bag I had tried on. What a slut.

"Tanya stop please." I heard his laugh. His beautiful laugh. No stupid stupid.

"Tanya, your such a beautiful women, I think-" before he could say anything else I jumped down besides them grabbed his arm and pulled him toward my room. Once we got in I shut the door and turned toward him.

"What the hell? You want me back yet your off condoodling with her!"

"Bella it's not what it looks like!" I turned toward. He gasped and took a few steps back. Obviously my expression must have scared him. Judging by how angry I was I must have looked like the Devil himself.

"I'M GOING TO CURSE YOU WITH SUCH A SPELL OF BAD LUCK YOU'LL BE CRAWLING IN A HOLE 100 YEARS FROM NOW CURSING YOUR FUCKING EXISTENCE! YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCHED UP JACK ASS! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU FOR KILLING ME AND MY HEART! I HATE YOU! " I screamed at him.

I felt power like never I had felt before surge through me. I wanted to kill. I wanted to kill everything and rule the vampire world! I wanted to kill Edward for killing me and my heart! That stupid…

The door opened and everyone from the ball crammed into my room. Well not crammed my room was as big as the ballroom. I felt a pulse at my hand. I looked down and almost screamed in shock. In my hand was a ball of energy. So bright it pained me to even look at it.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Who was it? As the voice kept yelling my name the ball of energy began to fade slowly. In a few minutes it was completely gone. But I felt drained of all my energy. The room began to spin and my body began to grow weak. To weak to even hold me up. I felt myself falling. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Please Review! **


	10. Waking Up to a Disastrous Mess

**happy late valentine's day! well i won't dally (sp?) so please enjoy this short chapter. ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Forsaken Future**

**Chapter Ten: Waking Up to a Disastrous Mess**

**Bella POV**

I was swimming in a sea of black, there was absolutely nothing. Just pitch black, and I was standing in the middle of it all. I looked around and sighed. _Is this what it was like to dead?_ I asked myself. Damn I hoped it wasn't. I was still kinda hoping to have heaven and hell _at least. _I looked around one more time. There was again nothing but black darkness. I looked down to see I was still in my dress. Fuck this was crap.

"_Bella." _I looked up sure that I had heard a voice.

"_Bella." _I looked at my left, again nothing. It came again, that voice calling me.

"God damn this!" I yelled out frustrated. Death wasn't supposed be like this was it? Otherwise I was going to be driven mad, and that's not an easy deed to accomplish. I looked around, since there was nothing but a sea of blackness, and by that I don't mean like an actual sea. It was like when you close your eyes, all there is is black.

**Edward POV (I know finally huh? Lolz)**

I was pacing nervously in my room. Questions were swimming around in my head unanswered. Was Bella alright? Is she hurt? She's not going to die is she? They, Aro, Caius, and Marcus scooped her up and took her to some emergency room. I wondered why they'd even have one.

I heard a knock on the door, and swished around to see who was coming in. It was just Alice. I sighed, and began my pacing.

**Aro POV**

I looked up at Caius to see him looked back at me with worry in his eyes. We couldn't lose Bella now. Not just after we figured out her power. We could use it for a plethora of reasons. But in the meantime we had to save Bella, or the power couldn't be used.

**Bella POV**

I saw a bright light at the end of something that must have been or is a hallway. I, not wanting to do what they did in cheesy crappy movies, walked toward the light, instead of running like a crazy animal.

When I finally got to the light it blinked, faltered, then it went pure black again.

"Damn it." I muttered. I moved around, till I felt something wooden. A door! I pulled open and suddenly I was looking up at Aro, Caius, and Marcus, and a few other members of the Volturi I didn't know. I looked around craning my neck since I was still laying down. I was in the emergency room.

I sat up slowly, and frowned as everyone took a little step backward.

"What's wrong-" I cut off as soon as I saw my hands glowing a bright neon like blue with sparkles. I already knew what this meant. No one had to explain this. I bowed my head and then bolted out of the bed and ran outside.

I kept running until I couldn't anymore, not from fatigue but something else. I fell by the side of the little pong. I looked into its crystal clear water, and sobbed. As I sobbed I felt a single tear escape from the barrier of my eye and slowly slide down my face. I watched it glide down the side of my face until it fell into the pond with a small plop.

* * *

**there are no links for this chapter. sorry its so short. please review. really is it going to kill you? i don't think so. so click the little review button right there and leave a rview it can evn be one word like awsome. lolz like someone left a lot of reviews like that which i found funny than you so much who did that. so don't click the little red X click the review button. :P thanks, and review lolz **


	11. Evil Plans

**nothin to say but enjoy...**

* * *

**Forsaken Future**

**Chapter Eleven: Evil Plans**

**? POV**

I spaced the room, furious. That stupid retarded little weak human vampire. I couldn't believe he hurt her, and she almost died! A feat almost impossible for our kind. I was going to get him. He would pay, for almost killing my love, my goddess. I walked up to the wall and punched it as hard as possible leaving it crumbling in dust. I turned toward the man cowering in the corner.

"Well don't just stand there fix it you half-wit!" I barked at him. He bowed muttering 'yes master'. I smiled as I looked out the window. My evil plan forming in my mind. Yes that was splendid.

**Bella POV**

I looked up at Cherry. I looked back the pond staring at it blankly.

"Bella? Are you alright? You gave everyone quite a scare back there."

I shook my head.

"No, I'm not alright." She kneeled down by me.

"What's wrong?" I looked back at the pond. It was beautiful, but in a sad way. A terrible way, like it was made because of a horrible happening, a volcano explosion, a big earthquake, a tsunami. Then I saw something red flash as the light breeze fluttered the bushes and trees. I felt something in my heart and gut, but I didn't know what. I turned and buried my head in Cherry's shoulder and started to cry.

A little while later I was back in my own room relaxed and in comfy pj's with Alexander. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. Basking in his warmth, while humans found our skin cold we were warm to one another.

The next day I was being squeezed into my dress for ball number two. It was a gorgeous strapless blue ball gown with light blue beads covering the torso. While I curled my hair, Heidi, Jane and Cherry were busing getting ready, and gossiping, well Heidi and Jane. I finally got my hair done and was onto my makeup. I saw Cherry standing behind me in her dress; it was really beautiful it was some odd shiny blue purple color, strapless and lightly touched the ground like mine, it also had some sort of floral detail on her midsection.

"Hey are you alright?" she asked. I smiled at her and nodded. I knew she didn't believe me but she didn't say anything. I finished my makeup and walked into the room were the girls were already ready to go. Heidi was wearing an awesome strapless light lime green dress with a tilted waist and with a beaded triangle. Jane was wearing something similar to Heidi except hers was a light pink coral color and instead of a triangle shape it was something else, but it was still gorgeous.

As we down the stairs I couldn't help but remember yesterday. I took in a deep breath before the doorman opened the door. We walked in together, and walked straight toward the refreshment table. I scanned the room and saw Alexander talking to Aro. I knew it was a bad idea walking up to Aro so I stayed away. I people watched for a while until I saw the Cullen enter. I stared for a bit then turned around with a sigh. Cherry looked at me then where I was glancing at a second a go. She sighed also and looked back at me. I'm fine, I mouthed to her, she frowned but didn't mouth anything back. I rubbed my head, and turned toward Heidi and tried to pay attention to what she said. I was about to say something when someone covered my eyes with their hands. I leaned back and smiled.

"Alex." I said. He uncovered my eyes and gave me a quick kiss. I turned and rested my head on his chest.

A little while the later the party was still as boring as it was when we entered. We all were sitting down at a table. I was too bored to really care what was happening so I put my feet up on a chair next to me leaned against Alex, and started to text random people, and play games. After an hour of that I was bored of that too. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Alex looked worried. I just laughed at him.

"I'm bored." I whined. He smiled. "It is boring huh."

"Duh, can we blow this popsicle stand?" he laughed and I joined him.

"What's so funny you guys?" Jane asked.

"Nothing." We both said together.

"Why don't we dance." I looked at Alex's outstretched hand. I made a face then sighed.

"What the hell," I said taking it. "Maybe it'll distract me for a while." We walked over to the dance floor and started to dance around. And while in mid swing the song changed.

_I know it's time I need to move on  
Everyone is sayin' I need to control  
The way I'm acting  
The things that I'm doin' ain't good for me_

I looked at Alexander. "Who the hell picks these songs?" I asked him. Hw swung me back toward him. He leaned down to my level and looked me straight in the eye.

"The DJ." I laughed at him and smacked his chest.

_'Cause I know this time I'm really trippin'  
I know that it's deeper than what I'm feelin'  
And I realize she's bad for my health  
But it's too good just to walk away_Alex pretended to swoon. I laughed even harder._  
She's got me so thrown tonight no I need to recover_

She's got me in a daze she's got me in a trance

I keep falling back in love  
And I know that this girl  
She's not the one for me  
And I know I'm only makin' it worse  
When I let her go then I come on back every time I leave  
Every time I leave every time I leave I keep comin' back  
Every time I leave every time I leave every time I leave  
I keep comin' back every time I leave

_When I feel like she's out of that system of hers  
Something pulls me in then I return to let her use me  
I care not how she do me as long as she's around_

Me and Alex were doing this weird twirling thing when everyone from our table rushed up to us and started to dance crazily.

_In my mind I see that I'm slippin'  
But I still can't seem to see the difference  
My heart is sayin' yes to go  
Body's sayin' no to it  
I need to get a grip on this_

We started to sing the lyrics really loud and very obnoxiously. 

She's got me in a daze she's got me in a trance  
She's got me so thrown tonight no I need to recover

I keep falling back in love  
And I know that this girl  
She's not the one for me  
And I know I'm only makin' it worse  
When I let her go then I come on back every time I leave  
Every time I leave every time I leave I keep comin' back  
Every time I leave every time I leave every time I leave  
I keep comin' back every time I leave  
I keep falling back in love  
And I know that this girl  
She's not the one for me  
And I know I'm only makin' it worse  
When I let her go then I come on back every time I leave  
Every time I leave every time I leave I keep comin' back  
Every time I leave every time I leave every time I leave  
I keep comin' back every time I leave  
Every time I leave every time I leave I keep comin' back  
Every time I leave every time I leave every time I leave  
I keep comin' back every time I leave

We kept on dancing. I had switched partners about 25 times, and not all of them were guys. I felt my hands leave my current partner and find another partner but I stopped dancing, and so did my partner, I knew those hands. I knew them very well. I looked up to the face of Edward. I tore my hands away from him and walked away from the dance floor were everyone in this damned place was apparently dancing.

I sat down at out table and blew a strand a hair out of my face. I grabbed my phone off the table, and lose myself in its games. After a few songs I felt some hands lightly take my face and raise my head. I looked into the eyes of Emmett. I wrenched my head out of his hands.

"What do you what?" I asked him.

"Bella please."

"No."

"You didn't even hear what I was going to say."

"No I will not give you a minute to listen your stupid pleas and wanting me to forgive you all." I stood up. "No I don't want to have anything to do with any of you. Just leave me alone." I stared at him for a second then my eyes softened involuntarily. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Please. Just leave me." Emmett sighed and nodded before he turned around and briskly walked away. I turned around and walked in the opposite direction. I stopped as soon as I noticed I was on the balcony overlooking the garden. My put my head in my hands and sobbed softly. Why me? I thought. Why did this happen. My little sobs turned into me blubbering and weeping. I smacked my fist on the handrail and felt it crumble. I fell down in a heap. I curled up and rested my head on my knees and cried even more, if that was possible.

"Bella?" I froze. I knew that voice well. I caused so much destruction and sorrow toward the voice's owner. It couldn't be.

* * *

**All dresses on profile and the song.**


	12. Not Bella

**i'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo bored.**

* * *

**Forsaken Future**

**Chapter Twelve: Not Bella**

**? POV**

I scanned the room. _Where the hell did she go?_ I looked over to the table where she sat a little while ago. How could I let her out of my sight? I almost smashed my fist in the wall out of aggravation. Almost. God I let her out of my sight and arms for a minute and I lose her.

**BPOV**

I slowly looked up. And boom there he was. Jasper. **(A/N: you guys should have got that by now) **I starred at him, shook my head and got up. I smoothed out my dress and brushed away all the rubble and stuff from the stone handrail. I turned toward the garden.

"Bella." I heard him say softly. I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

"I see your fine now."

"Yea, I am. Bella we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Bella don't pretend you don't know. I'm sorry about everything that happened. It's all my fault, if I only ducked." I turned around in shock.

"Ducked?!" I yelled. "What the fuck do you mean by that? You can't frekin blame yourself for that! You can though, blame yourself for letting everyone do that to me! Seriously two whole fucking years! Now that is your fault. I didn't hear you telling anyone to calm down, no you didn't do anything till the day I left! Then you go tell him to come after me! Really after I'm gone you all want to make mends, but what about when I was there? I was too weak to even run to Florida! **(A/N: I don't even remember if she ran or took the plane and I'm too lazy to check lolz) **I didn't drink any blood during that time. No I was holed up in that fucking room."

"Bella, what am I supposed to say to that?"

"I don't know. You're Jasper. You know what I'm feeling; you should know what I'm thinking. So you should know what to say."

"Yea you'd think that huh" but no, I've got nothing to say." I turned toward him and smiled.

"Good." Jasper's smile faltered a bit. "Yea."

"Then why are you still talking?" I saw Jasper take a step back. Why was everything blue?

"Bella your eyes are glowing blue."

"I guess they are."

"Isabella!" I heard someone yell. I turned toward the voice and the blue started to fade away. I shook my head and looked at Jasper. He looked freaked out, and I just laughed.

"Bella?" he said. I nodded.

"I guess this is the new me. You see this happens to a vampire if they go deep into depression and sadness."

"Oh."

"Yea oh." I laughed.

"Bella this isn't you." He said quietly. I looked down and closed my eyes.

"That's because I'm not Bella."

* * *

**Sorry it's short, and that there's kind of a cliffy. yea......................................................so.............................i'm bored.......................................................i don't feel like writing............................yea.........................................................................review!..................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	13. Ugh Boys

**ok sorry for not updating for a while but finals and everything kept me busy and now that summer's here (and has been here for like week) i can update faster.....or not.... **

**i hate to say it but i'll either stop the story or end it as soon as possible and not do my big drama that was going to start.**

**and the reason i may do either is one i'm really bored of this story. ****when i started it i was in crazy love with it, but now that nothin is happening or anything...yea.**

**and also the biggest part is that no one is commenting! i mean is it really that hard to even just say update soon? or please continue the story? or update you stupid woman! i'm going crazy! or something like that...*sigh* if i don't get a step up of review i'm just going to pull the plug on this story, and i know a nig part of it has to do with summaries and how i write**

**i'll admit i'm a sucky writer. BUT I'VE READ WORSE! and i'm not going ot name names i'm not that big of a bitch. anyway....enjoy this lousy chapter...gasp enjoy! ha i fianlyl spelt it right! it's e not i! lolz anyway..........**

* * *

**Forsaken Future**

**Chapter Thirteen: Ugh Boys**

**Bella POV**

I leaned back and belt someone's chest. I didn't have to look back to see it was Alexander.

"What do you mean you're not Bella?" I shook my head.

"She died on the night of the first ball. That Bella is dead, but a new one awakened, and it's your entire fault. You made this new Bella, you and the rest of the Cullen's, especially your stupid idiotic brother."

"Bella calm down." I heard Alex say. I felt tears in my eyes, and for the first time I just wanted them to fall. I turned and buried my head in Alex's chest.

"Shhh Bella it's ok." He whispered.

"Go away Jasper." He said with so much venom in his voice I almost flinched. I heard Jasper's quiet footsteps fad away as he left.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Anytime Bella. Anytime."

**The Next Day**

I shook my head and yawned. Great time for another disastrous ball. I thought to myself. I pushed Alex off the bed and he woke with a grumble. Well he wasn't really sleeping he was just lost in thought, I call it sleeping cause you actually had to wake him up as if he was sleeping.

"Good Evening to you too, love."

"I don't want to go to another fucking ball." I said rolling over onto his spot. That nerd, he had taken to good pillow. I plopped my head on his pillow and sighed. I was about to slip away from this world again when I felt two arms wrap around my waist and lift me into the air. I screamed a loud. I fell back on the bed and felt Alex climb on next to me. I looked up and saw him smiling evilly down at me. My eyes widened. He reached for my stomach and began to tickle me.

"Ahhhh......stop ….Alex! Please! Ok ok I'll never push you off the bed again!" I screamed. He stopped and laid down on the bed. I glared at him. He just smiled and looked up at the ceiling. I pushed him off again then ran for the bathroom.

"Bella open up the door before I knock it down!"

"If you knock it down or put a single scratch on it I will never talk to you again, nor will I dance will you ever!"

"Fine, but you're going to the ball tonight."

"Bastard." I muttered before hopping into the shower.

*******

I gracefully sat down in my seat next to Cherry. Some random ass song was playing and a bunch of couples were dancing.

"Did I really have to wear this dress?" I asked her looking down at my dress. "Cause it's not really a ball gown."

"Oh Aro is just being difficult, you look gorgeous. And I love that dress!"

"That because you're the one who picked it out."

"Oh yea. But I still have great taste!" I rolled my eyes and looked down. The dress was a silver gray, it was a sweetheart and halter that was beaded on the straps and outlined the sweetheart neckline. **(A/N: you'd think that me being a girl would know how to explain a dress, huh? But sadly no.) **I saw a hand appear right in front of my face. I looked up to see who the hand belonged to. Of course none other than the amazing Alexander Sterling.

"May I have this dance milady?" I stood up and glared at him.

"No you may not!" I walked off to the bar.

"Hi, can I have a Bloody Mary." I smiled at the bartender. He nodded and ran off to the back to get me my favorite blood type, type negative AB. Yea I liked the rare. And so what if it was from a human. If I didn't mention it, well now was a good time as any, I had changed to human blood. I always asked for a Bloody Mary, cause I thought it was funny, even though it wasn't. The dude gave me my drink I thanks him and walked off carrying the wine glass with me.

I back down in my chair, except instead of Cherry sitting right next to me Alex was.

"Go away." I told him.

"Aww Bella don't be like that." He said while reaching for me. I scooted away.

"No really, Alex I just don't feel like it." He sighed then stood up.

"I really don't get what your problem is Bella. You always seem to want me and then when I try to get close you just push me away. You know you're a real bitch. Even more than Heidi." I stared at him in shock then looked down. He seemed to realize what he just said, because he tried to amend his speech.

"Oh Crap! Bella I didn't mean that it's just I like you so much and-" I cut him off my spilling my drink all over him.

"Oh just shut up." I got up and calmly walked outside to the balcony where Cherry was standing. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes. I rolled mine. Of course she saw that.

"Ugh boys." I said.

"Ugh boys is right." She whispered. It was then I figured out Cherry was hurt just as much as me.

* * *

**Bella's dress is on my profile and please please review! i don't even care if it'll be mean and bitchy! **


End file.
